Time Is Nothing
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Jenny is a descendent of Henry De Tamble so is a time traveller, what is she hadn't left Gibbs in Paris, she'd time travelled, what happens when a younger Jenny Shepard appears in Gibbs' basement one night? inspired by the book The time travellers wife, but you don't have to have read that to understand this, the story will explain more. JIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**So I was talking to a girl in my psychology class and I found out that she writes fanfiction and told me about one of her stories so I told her about this story that I have always wanted to write and so she really has encouraged me to write this, even though she'll probably never read this, thank you.**

**This story is just a mash up of my favourite ever character from a TV program and my favourite ever book, I hope at least one person out there will like this, it's been in my head for a while.**

**Jenny is a descendent of Henry De Tamble so is a time traveller, what is she hadn't left Gibbs in Paris, she'd time travelled, what happens when a younger Jenny Shepard appears in Gibbs' basement one night?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

Time is nothing….

Paris 1999….

Jenny walked out of the bathroom into the hotel room she had been sharing with her boss, her friend, her lover, for the past month, set in the heart of Paris, the city or romance, of falling in love, how could they not.

And neither of them regretted it, Jenny had never felt about anyone the way she felt about Gibbs, he was the most handsomest men she had ever been with, he was sweet and caring and although he didn't admit it, he really didn't have to, she knew that he loved her and she loved him.

Gibbs couldn't believe he'd found love in a place he'd never thought he would have found it, if course it was risky falling love with a co-worker, but he was sure that Jenny was worth it.

"Ready to go?" Gibbs asked just as he had finished zipping up the case, he let out a sigh of relief, glad that he could close it with all Jenny's extra clothes she had acquired during the mission.

"Yeah" Jenny smiled at him, her green eyes shining in the Parisian morning sun, she then walked over to the glass sliding doors that would open out onto the balcony, she looked through the window and sighed "I'm going to miss Paris" she sighed.

Gibbs watched her for a moment before going up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her neck, breathing in the smell of her expensive perfume "We'll come back" he promised her before pressing a kiss to her neck.

Jenny quickly spun, turning in his arms to face him "Aren't you worried about what happens when we got back to D.C?" she asked him, she didn't want what they had to end, she didn't want anything to change.

"No" Gibbs shook his head and smiled at her "I've got you, that's all that matters" he assured her, Jenny smiled at him before reaching up and kissing him on the lips quickly.

"Come on, don't want to miss our flight" She patted him on the cheek before going over to the bed and grabbing the coat he had bought her a couple of days ago and it had only made her fall in love with him more, if that was even possible, she was already 100% sure he was it for her.

They then walked out of the hotel, hand in hand, very much in love.

Two hours later, they were boarding SEC-NAVs private jet, Gibbs was putting her hand bag in the overhead luggage compartment.

Jenny was standing smiling at him, watching as his arm muscles rippled, she was a very lucky women, she thought with a slight giddy smile.

All of a sudden she began to feel dizzy, the room began to spin, her skin began to tingle, why was this happening? She thought she could control this, she got to choose when and where this happened, he didn't know, he was going to freak out, she could feel herself fading fast.

Gibbs turned and Jenny was gone, on the floor was her coat that covered all her other clothes, he looks around to see where she's gone, he runs to the door of the plan and steps out "Jen!" he yells but's get nothing in return, there was no redhead to be seen, she was gone, leaving him with nothing but her coat….

Washington D.C 2005….

He was angry, why did she always drive him crazy, she was so bloody stubborn, so bossy, such a heartless bitch at times. After all she'd done, after she'd broken his heart, rejected him on the stairs. Why on earth did he find he still loved her.

Well that was easy, Gibbs thought as he took another swig of bourbon straight from the bottle, just like he did at the end of every day, he came home and filled the empty void with bourbon and his boat.

Gibbs loved her for many reasons, one she challenged him, she was smart, she was funny, she was mesmerizingly beautiful, she had a part of his heart that he could never get back, he just loved her.

All of a sudden there came a loud crashing behind him, Gibbs grabbed his sig off of the counter and turned around to find the stack of boxes he had piled up were all fallen over.

"Shit" he heard a women's voice come from in-between them.

"Federal agent show yourself" Gibbs demanded keeping his gun trained at the space where the voice had come from.

"Ugh, I can't really do that right now" the women replied.

Gibbs recognised the voice in an instant, he mentally head slapped himself for not realising it sooner "Jenny, is that you?" he asked still not believing she could get into his basement or his house without him realising.

"Yeah" she answered in a quitter tone.

"Come out then" Gibbs turned around back to the side and put his gun down, very sure he wasn;t going to need it, when he turned again, Jenny's head was coming out from behind the box, Gibbs stepped a little closer but then realised she wasn't wearing very much if anything "Why the hell are you naked?" he asked, his eye wide, and then he noticed how she looked younger, there was a youthful glint in her eyes just like when they were in Paris all those years ago.

"Maybe" Jenny gave him a sheepish grin.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked her, his head was hurting because he was so confused.

Jenny sighed, she knew that she had to tell him about her genetic disorder, she just hopped that he would understand as weird as it was.

"If you would pass me the blanket on the back of the sofa you have over there so I can cover myself I'll be happy to tell you" Jenny answered.

Gibbs did as he was told, intrigued to hear her explanation.

TBC…

**If anyone is reading this please review and I hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here" Gibbs passed Jenny the blanket from the back of his old sofa that had just been sitting collecting dust in the corner of his basement.

"Thanks" Jenny smiled at him as she grabbed the grey blanket and pulled it around herself to cover her naked body, Gibbs then offered her a hand to pull her up from the pile of boxes she was sandwiched between, she took his hand and loved feeling that the electricity between them was still alive.

"What year is it?" Jenny asked him, shivering a little from the cold.

"What?" Gibbs asked her extremely confused, had she had some brain problem where she's lost her memory?

Jenny huffed, this was going to be a long evening, "Would you just humour me?" she asked him, fluttering her big green eyes.

"2005" he answered her like it was the most obvious thing ever, well to him it was.

Jenny nodded "So Paris was…"

Gibbs almost glared at her "Six years ago and you made it clear that it…we could never…never go back" he told her.

"I did" Jenny almost grimaced and cursed her older self for saying such things. "Can we go upstairs….somewhere warmer?" she asked him after a moment.

"Why don't I get you some proper clothes?" he asked "You can borrow some of mine, it wouldn't be the first time" he reminded her with a sort of chuckle.

"There's no point" she told him with a small smile, pulling the grey blanket more securely around her.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'll explain…upstairs" she nodded to him, Gibbs gave her a curt not before making his way up the basement stairs and to the living area that he hardly used and she followed him.

"Bourbon?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to the small drinks cabinet in his living room.

"Uh no" Jenny shook her head "Coffee would be good though" she smiled at him and made her own way to the kitchen where she knew that the coffee pot would be.

Once they were both sat at the old kitchen table with mugs of coffee in their hands Gibbs looked at her, she really did look younger, he couldn't tell what it was, her skin looked smoother, her hair seemed brighter, her lips seemed fuller, there was definitely something not quite right. "So talk" he nodded to her.

"Right" Jenny bit her lips and then took a deep breath, she just hopped he would believe her. "Ok so here it goes… I…I am a time traveller" she looked him in the eyes.

"What?" Gibbs shook his head, not believe a word she said.

"I can time travel, I'm a time traveller" Jenny told him but slower this time, trying to give him time to get his head around it.

But all she saw was anger flare in his eyes, something she hadn't seen very often, he hit the table with his hand "if you're here just to screw with me then get the hell out" he yelled at her.

"But I'm telling the truth" she told him sternly.

"The hell you are" he yelled at her once again, why would she say that crap, what the hell does she take him for, an idiot?

"Look at me Jethro" Jenny grabbed his hands and pulled them to her "Look at my eye's, if I'm lying my right eye twitches, you told me that remember" so he looked at her "I am a time traveller" and she was right, her right eye didn't twitch, she was telling the truth.

Gibbs wanted to fight back and say that it didn't prove anything, she was lying, but there was something at the back of his head, something in his heart that told him that she was telling the truth and that he should trust her. So he just nodded for her to continue explaining.

"It's a genetic disorder that is passed down in my family and with each generation, it develops, -aspects change, like my grandfather Henry, he couldn't control his time travel, he just disappeared, my mother Alba, she could control it very rarely, in the end it got worse and she was hardly around, that's why I was so attached to my father" she explained and Gibbs listened intently.

"So how has I developed for you?" Gibbs asked, his blue eyes boring into her green, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, it almost made her scared that she was going to disappear, but not it was the feeling of love.

"I can control it almost all of the time, this is the first time that I haven't been able to" she smiled at him.

"So you're not from this time?" Gibbs asked and the redhead shook her head in response "Where are you from?" he asked.

"Paris 99" she told him with a knowing look in her eyes.

She watched as realisation dawned on Gibbs "So you didn't leave me" he said sounding surprised and sort of happy.

"No I didn't" Jenny smiled at him, loving seeing him happy.

"So that means…" Gibbs trailed off "You still love me"

"Of course I do" Jenny nodded to him.

"No I mean the you from this time, the director you…" he was about to continue when he butted in.

"I get to be director" she smield at him "Oh no wait that's bad, you can't tell me about the future and visa versa"

"Really?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yeah, it will screw up everything" Jenny told him "And as for the me of now, yeah, I think she'll till love you" she smiled know she would love this man till the end of her days.

"What should I do?" he asked her.

"Got to her I mean me, I'll be waiting for you" she assured him with a smile before reaching over and kissing him on the lips quickly.

"So why no clothes?" Gibbs asked her still confused on that detail.

"When you time travel you can't take anything with you, not even the clothes on your back" she explained just as she began to feel dizzy, she knew this time was coming to an end soon "I think it's time for me to go" she told him with a grin.

"Wait, you said about you not telling me about the future, does that mean you've seen it?" Gibbs asked her, all of a sudden a hundred questions rushing to his mind at once.

"Maybe" Jenny smiled at him as she got up from the chair and Gibbs did too, until both met in the middle of the kitchen holding hands.

"Do we have a future together?" Gibbs asked her.

"Maybe" Jenny smiled at him, all of a sudden she began to fade from the feet first "I love you" she told him.

"I lo…." But she was gone, Gibbs was left with nothing but a blanket at his feet. "Jenny" he breathed her name, she was waiting for him.

Without even thinking Gibbs grabbed his car keys and ran out of his house and got into his old truck and drove towards Jenny's house.

Half an hour later, he sat outside the George town house, not sure what to do, was it even real what had happened, was she really waiting for him, was he mad or drunk or a maybe a mixture of the two. But did he really care, he was still in love with Jenny wasn't he? It was worth a shot wasn't it?

So puffing out his chest, Gibbs got out of his truck and stood tall as he walked to Jenny's front door and nocked lightly before waiting for an answer.

Moments later he heard chains on the door being unlocked before it opened slowly to reveal a still beautiful Jenny wearing a darn lot more than she had been wearing earlier, in figure hugging jeans, jumper and her hair tied up in a ponytail, she looked older or course she did but she was still stunning to him.

"Jethro" she smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"I love you too" he told her, hoping he would get her meaning, he was rewarded with a grin from Jenny which he then got rid of by pressing a kiss to her lips.

"The time has finally come" she mumbled before pulling Gibbs into her house and shutting the door behind him and pulling him in for another kiss.

TBC..

**Hope you like please review, not really sure what to do next, any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jenny Shepard couldn't believe that it had finally happened, she'd waited so long, she'd gone to him, to what felt like her six years ago, but of course to Gibbs it was merely hours ago, that a younger Jenny had appeared in his basement and told him to go to the Jenny of this time and that she would be waiting for him.

Their reunion had been so much better than she could ever had imagined, so slow, so passionate, something she was never going to forget.

So Jenny lay in his arms later that evening, Gibbs lay asleep, exhausted from their love making, she lay on her front, resting on her elbows as she looked at him, he looked at peace, he had an almost smile on his lips, she liked to think she had something to do with it.

She couldn't believe that he actually believed and understood that she was a time traveller, that must mean that he truly did lover her, accepting it without much question, it had been the same with her grandmother Clare and her father, they had all been accepting about, just because they loved them.

"Hey" Gibbs' voice made Jenny look up at him with a smile "You been awake long?" he asked her as Jenny crawled up so her head was next to his rather than on his chest.

"No" Jenny smiled at him "Just long enough to remind myself how at peace you look when your asleep" she leant over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Gibbs smiled into the kiss, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other into her hair, tangling itself in her thick, red silky locks. "It's because I am at peace when you're in my arms"

Jenny's heart swelled upon hearing his words, He could be so romantic and loving when he wanted to be, they then once again met in a kiss, Gibbs rolled her over so he was on top of her, kissing her, loving, caressing her.

Gibbs was placing feather light kisses to her neck, making Jenny moan, when the sound of his phone ringing broke the bubble the lovers had created for themselves. "Leave it" Jenny told him as Gibbs began to move away.

"Can't" Gibbs grumbled, sitting on the edge of the king size bed as he leant down to pick up his jeans and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Gibbs" He answered it in his normal fashion, trying to not let on to the person on the other end that there was a naked redhead that he loved so much, just sitting there waiting for him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"We got a hit on the bolo boss" Tony's voice came down the line.

"Where?" Gibbs asked his senior field agent, just as Jenny came up behind him and began to press butterfly kisses to his neck and bare shoulder. "I'll be there soon, don't do anything without me" Gibbs replied before putting the phone down.

"You have to go?" Jenny asked him, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she moved back to the headboard and pillows and he began to find his clothes that had been thrown all over the room.

Gibbs felt bad for leaving but duty calls "I promise, that as soon as I am done, we will continue right where we left off" he told her with a slow sensual kiss to seal the promise.

Jenny nodded before slipping out of the bed and grabbing her silk dressing gown and slipping it on, and tying the sash around the middle, she then walked him to the front door, "Be careful" she told him putting her hands on his chest.

"Always am" he answered giving her his signature cheeky grin before kissing her quickly on her lips before she then watched him get into his car and drive off into the night, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she shut the door and went back upstairs to shower, sure that she wasn't going to get any sleep until she knew for sure that he was ok and that her gut had been wrong,

Three hours later, the sun was just beginning to rise, Jenny still hadn't heard anything from Jethro, which only made her stomach churn more, no matter how many times she told herself that the probably just went back to the office and is in interrogation it still didn't help.

She sat in her office, reviewing case files, but still with her thoughts about Gibbs at the fore front of her mind, she took another sip of her coffee as an attempt to wake her up before running a hand down her face.

Her mobile then began to ring, relief flooded through her heart, it had to be Gibbs "Jethro" she answered with a smile.

"I'm afraid not my dear" Ducky's voice answered, her gut began to churn again.

"Something's happened hasn't it Ducky" Jenny asked the ME, who she'd been friends with for years.

"How did you know?" The ME asked her, worry and fear filling his voice.

"Call it partners intuition" She told him really thinking that it was more lovers intuition "How bad?" she continued to ask.

"Very" Ducky told her, emotion almost chocking his voice "He's in the ambulance, they are taking him to Bethesda.

"I'll meet you there" Jenny said as she ran out of her house and got into her car.

Ten minutes later after driving like a maniac, not even caring where she had parked or if she'd locked the car Jenny ran into the waiting room where she found Ducky and the rest of the team all sitting, looking upset, angry and worried.

"How is he?" She asked Ducky as she approached him.

"He was shot twice in the chest, the suspect got away" he told her, his eyes watery, he wasn't the normal happy go lucky man he was.

"How did it happen?" She asked her voice shaky as tears threatened to spill over her eyes.

"He went in alone, he didn't wait like he was supposed to" Tony mumbled from his place next to Ziva.

Jenny shook her head, why did Jethro always have to be a hero, why did he never listen to his own advice, why couldn't she have stopped him, then this would have never happened.

"Family of Leroy Jethro Gibbs" A doctor in scrubs came into the waiting room. The whole team got up and made their way over to the doctor, the doctor didn't look happy at all. "I'm sorry to tell you that Mr Gibbs passed away a few moments ago on the operating table" he told them regretfully, the rest of what he had to say just became a muffled as they all tried to take in what he had just told them.

"No" Abby yelled before bursting out into tears, Tim was at her side in a flash, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, trying to be her rock. Ziva just turned to Tony who wrapped her in a hug as he held her as she silently sobbed, both Tony and Tim stayed quiet, neither sure what to do, say or think. Ducky had to sit down, her couldn't comprehend that this had actually happened.

Jenny felt like she couldn't breathe, her world was crumbling down around her, her heart felt like it was going to stop beating, her mouth hung open as to scream why, why would the fates take him away from her when she'd only just got him back? Yet nothing was coming out, everything around her slowed, the nurses and doctors walking passed, the other patients being wheeled in and out, nothing mattered anymore.

No one was sure how long they all sat in the waiting room just trying to get themselves together enough to go home an grieve some more, none of them ever thought this would happen, Gibbs was legendary, he was the man that couldn't be killed, he was the person that linked them all together, without him, without their leader, who the hell were they, they were no one, they weren't team Gibbs anymore, they were just a random group of people.

Jenny sat thinking of what she could have done, what she should have done, Ducky knew this, he leant forward and put a hand on her shoulder "Jennifer, stop thinking about what you should or could of done, it won't bring Jethro back" he told her.

The redhead nodded blinking back a few tears, she looked over to the others, they were all asleep, it seemed all of the emotion had taken its toll on them.

She got up from her chair and ran a tired hand down her face, she soon realised that she probably looked a mess, not presentable, not how the director should look.

"Jennifer, there is nothing you can do" Ducky told her know exactly what she was thinking "He's gone, it's not like you can turn back time and save him" he continued.

"I know" Jenny nodded "I'll be back" she nodded before heading to the ladies bathroom.

Once in there she splashed some water in her face, seeing how her makeup had run and smudged she tried to get it off with a tissue.

she then looked at herself in a mirror for a moment, could she really do it? you weren't supposed to mess with the past? God knows what problems it would create? It was against the rules, were rules made to be broken? Especially for true love?

TBC….

**Please review, no hate, Gibbs won't be dead for much longer I promise, it's me were talking about, I never do stuff like that, I'm always for a happy ending.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jenny looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and mentally told herself that she could do this, she had to do this, she'd seen the future years ago, she'd seen what she and Gibbs were going to have together, the only way for that all to become a reality was to go back in time and save him, so that's what she must do.

Going over to the bathroom door she opened it and pocked her head round to see if the coast was clear, no one was coming, she shut the door and then went to a cubical and locked herself inside, she closed her eyes tightly and began to think of the place, the moment in time, she wanted to go back too.

She smiled when she felt the familiar tingling in her fingertips and the dizzy, light-headedness in her head and then felt weightless, all that was left of her was a pile of her clothes, just waiting for the next person to use the cubical.

When Jenny opened her eyes, she found herself in her house, 10 hours earlier than she had been, she was in living room, she looked around for something to cover her naked body with, she knew she had an hour at the most before she would time travel back to where she had just been, she grabbed the blanket off of the back of the large sofa and wrapped it around herself.

Being careful not to make a sound Jenny padded barefoot into her kitchen and then into the utility room, hoping that Noemi would have done some washing, she was in luck, carefully she sifted through the neat stack of clean clothes piled on top of the washing machine, quickly she changed into black jeans, a black top and a pair of old trainers that she'd been meaning to throw out.

The sound of a phone ringing made her jump, then she remembered it was Tony telling Gibbs that they'd tracked the suspect down ,the same suspect that was going to but three rounds in his chest.

She then slipped through the kitchen and began to hear people, walking about above her and the murmurs of them talking, of course she knew it was her past self and Gibbs.

Jenny managed to hide in the study when her past self and Gibbs walked down the stairs and to the front door, she wouldn't help herself but watch as her past self and Gibbs said goodbye, wishing she'd said something more, now knowing he might not come back.

Once she heard the front door close, she shut the study door and waited until she heard herself go into the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

She then made her way to the front door, taking her car keys out of her handbag as she walked passed, then carefully, as quietly as she could opened the front door and shut it behind her, then went over to her car and got in, hoping her other self wouldn't notice and that she would still have time to bring it back.

Before she knew it she was half way down the road, a couple of cars behind Gibbs, just how he had taught her to follow him.

When they got stopped at a red light she took the opportunity to see if she still had her spare sig in her there, she looked around before opening the glove compartment and was happy to find it, along side an emergency red lips stick and other emergency items, taking a moment she put the lipstick on, she felt better in minutes, not so self-conscious.

She looked up just as the lights changed, she stepped on it, as Gibbs speeded off, she found it a little hard trying to keep up with him, she herself had never been much of a reckless driver.

Five minutes later she watched as Gibbs pulled into what looked like an abandoned factory, but she wasn't sure, she waited for Gibbs to get out before she herself parked and followed him in there, hoping that he wouldn't see or notice her, another two minutes later and Gibbs walked into the building, Jenny pulled up around back instead and then got out herself.

She drew her gun and slowly made her way through the back of the building, as she walked, the sound of two people talking began to get louder, she identified one as Gibbs' the other must be the suspect.

Looking around, she couldn't see them in the large area in the middle, where there were old dusty machine parts, so she decided they must be in an off side room.

All of a sudden she heard the two men start shouting at each other, turning she saw that through the small gap in the door that Gibbs' gun was still in his holster, while the other man had his behind his back, ready to draw it.

Gibbs obviously said something that made the man angry and so Jenny watched , as if in slow motion, he pulled his gun from behind his back and aimed it at Gibbs, his finger was about to the pull the trigger.

Jenny opened the door fully and shot the suspect from behind, his bullets still in the air, flying towards Gibbs, she watched as he realised and dropped to the floor a little too hard, so he hit his head on the concrete floor.

She pushed the now dead suspect away and was at Gibbs' side in seconds, "Jen" he lifted his head to look at her, trying to not think about the pain in his head or the blood gushing from it.

"Jethro" Jenny smiled at him, so glad to see that he was alive, that she'd done the right thing in saving him.

"I would have died if it weren't for you" he told her as she tried to help him sit up.

"You did" she told him "I time travelled back to save you" she told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek "I have to go, we'll talk more later" she promised him as she began to get up and walk away, Gibbs reached up and pulled her back down for a proper kiss on the lips, "Thank you" he told her, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Jethro I really ha…." Jenny began but all of a sudden it was too late, she was fading, and then just like that her clothes dropped to the floor, vanished.

That's the one thing she hated, she couldn't control when to go, she hopped that if she was lucky enough to have children that it would develop enough to be able to leave when they wanted or at least be able to stay longer.

Opening her eyes Jenny found herself back in the toilet cubical in the hospital, she looked around then down to the pile of clothes on the floor, she breathed a sigh of relief before rushing to get changed, wanting to see if Gibbs was ok, if she'd managed to change anything.

"Jenny are you in here?" Abby came in, squeaking the door as she opened it.

"Yeah" Jenny came out of the cubical and went over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Gibbs is asking for you" Abby smiled at Jenny, the Goth looked very different from when Jenny had last seen her , she was now happy, and her makeup was intact, not running everywhere because of the tears she cried.

"Really?" Jenny asked, not meaning to sound so surprised.

"Yeah" the Goth smiled at the redhead before taking her arm "Come on, you know Gibbs has no patience"

She then dragged Jenny to this room with loads of hospital beds, all with people who had very minor injuries on them. Abby then went over to one bed and pulled back the curtains surrounding one bed, "Here she is" Abby pushed Jenny through the curtain before walking away.

Jenny turned slowly to find Gibbs sitting on the bed with stitches where he'd hit his head "Oh Jethro" she leapt at him and hugged him tightly, she'd half expected to nothing have changed for him to still be dead.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny, also pulling her close, taking in the comfort of her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It worked" Jenny smiled at him, cupping his face, loving the feeling of him in her arms, this was real, "You died, I didn't feel alive anymore, I just couldn't live, I went back in time I know I shouldn't have but I had to" Jenny began to ramble, tears started to spring in her eyes, "I can't believe it worked and you're ok" she smiled at him.

She looked down and noticed Gibbs was grinning at her "I love you so much" he pulled her tightly to him and kissed her, his hands resting on her waist as she stood between his legs, him still sitting and her standing, her hands went straight to grip his hair as they kissed, he really was ok she thought with a laugh in her head.

"I love you too" she told him in between catching her breath once the kiss ended, then hugged him again, taking comfort in his heartbeat, knowing that every beat was for her.

TBC…

**See I would never let him die, please review, suggestions for what to do next, have no clue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks all so much for your reviews and suggestions, it means more than you know, I'd always wanted to write this story, I never thought that people would read it or like it so thanks.**

Chapter 5 

It had now been a month since Gibbs had died, a month since Jenny had gone against her own rules and gone back in time to save the man she loved.

Jenny still couldn't believe that Gibbs was still with them, ever since he'd been released from hospital she had been very close to him and he'd completely understood, he'd been the exact same when she'd taken a bullet all those years ago in Paris.

It also hadn't helped that they had both been working nonstop since the accident and hadn't had much time to just talk, to just spend time together, the day always ended with one of them coming in at odd hours of the morning or late night, finally crawling to bed for and falling asleep alongside the other.

But now they had finally found a weekend that bot were free and decided to spend it just lazing around Gibbs' house. So they both sat on Gibbs' sofa. Gibbs sat watching his the football game on the TV while Jenny lay with her head in his lap reading a book, Gibbs hand playing with her hair.

Both sat just enjoying being with each other, it had been a long time since they could just be each other, since they could just be Jenny and Jethro, just be in love, not have to hide anything.

"Jen" Gibbs broke the silence.

"Mmm" She answered, her nose still very much buried in the book she was reading.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile, she would never change and he would never ever want her to. "Jen" he said again, Jenny then took the hint in his voice and so she closed her book and set it down on the coffee table next to the two bottles of beer.

"Jethro" she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at him, then she sat up from his lap to sit next to him on the soda instead.

"Jen…" he began, she automatically felt uneasy by his serious tone of voice, he noticed this and took her hand in his "When you…. younger you" he corrected himself "Appeared in my basement and told me that you still…you still loved me…" he took a breath, the whole time Jenny was nodding understanding exactly what he was trying to say "You also hinted that you'd seen your future and that I was in it"

"So" Jenny shrugged her shoulders not getting the point that he was trying to make at her.

"Am I?" Gibbs asked her.

"Are you what?" she asked, still confused.

"Am I in your future, do we have a future?" Gibbs asked her.

Jenny shook her head "I'm not" Gibbs almost looked at her hurt.

"I didn't say that" Jenny told him, backing away from him, "And I'm not going to say anything" she added.

Gibbs looked at her like she was crazy, "Why not?" he asked her, if it was his future as well didn't he deserve to know?

"Jethro…" Jenny shook her head at him, "I can't tell you, I…It's just…. It's against the rules" she told him.

"And so was going back in time and changing the past" Gibbs sat up and told her as Jenny stood up from the sofa and turned to face him, her arms crossed under her chest.

Jenny couldn't help the angry that swelled in her "That was different and you know it" she told him "If I hadn't you'd be dead, then there would be no future" she told him, her voice a little shaky with emotion.

"Oh come on Jen…" Gibbs told her but she butted in, not letting him speak.

"No Jethro, I love you, that's why I broke the rules, that's why I went back, but I won't tell you about the future or what I saw" she told him "It might not happen otherwise" she finally admitted.

Gibbs smiled at her, before reaching for Jenny's arm and pulling her to him before standing up in front of her. "Jen" he smiled at her, squeezing her hands, reassuring her. "I'm not going anywhere" he told her "I'm staying with you forever, I will be part of your future whether you've seen me in it or not" he told her brushing a piece of hair behind her head "I love you" he told her.

"I love you too Jethro" Jenny smiled at him before reaching for him and pulling him down for a kiss, her hands running through his hair while his went to her for waist.

They stood for a moment, just in each other's loving embrace, occasionally giving each other living kisses, soon Jenny's head dropped to Gibbs' chest, she took comfort in his heartbeat.

Gibbs began to ran his hands up and down her back, "Jen…" he asked once again breaking the silence.

"Yeah" she looked up, her green eyes meeting his blue.

"Marry me?" he asked her, his eyes telling her that he was being completely truth full, no hesitations.

Jenny opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again, Gibbs was nervous, he could see the cogs spinning in her mind, he was afraid that she was going to say no, he didn't know what he would do if she said no, I mean he wouldn't leave her, he'd already said that he wouldn't but it would still hurt him.

All of a sudden Jenny broke out into a smile "Yes" she smiled at him, Gibbs almost couldn't believe it, he pulled her in for a kiss.

TBC…

**Hope you like. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jenny and Gibbs had now been engaged for three months, they had told the team and everyone had been so happy, especially Abby who was already planning the bachelorette party for Jenny who'd already said she didn't want one and Tony was doing the same for Gibbs even though the ex-marine had also said no.

Gibbs had also managed to get Jenny a proper engagement ring, which Jenny had loved and had fit perfectly.

It was another slow day at NCIS, The MCRT were just sitting there, all their paper work was done, Tim was looking up new software, Tony was looking at what films were being released at the cinema and Ziva had disappeared and Gibbs, well he was looking around, thinking about Jenny, wondering what she was doing, what future they might have together, while occasionally taking a sip of his Starbucks coffee.

Looking at the time on his phone, Gibbs found that it was past one in the afternoon and decoded that it would be time for lunch, so he got up from his desk, dropping his now empty coffee cup in the bin and made his way to the director's office.

When he got into the out office he found that Cynthia was already gone, presumably on her lunch break, so Gibbs just walked into Jenny's office.

The minute he stepped inside the room, he stopped at what he saw, it made him smile.

Jenny, Abby and Ziva sat on Jenny's sofa, all with bridal magazines in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Gibbs" Abby squealed making all the curls hide the magazines behind their backs, as it was un lucky for Gibbs to see the potential wedding dress even if it was just a picture.

"What can we do for you Jethro?" Jenny asked him, trying to put her professional façade back on but it wasn't easy, when talking to her future husband after being caught looking at bridal magazines.

Gibbs smiled at her "I was wondering if I could take you to lunch" he said.

Jenny nodded to him before turning to Abby and Ziva who were still sitting on the sofa behind her "Sorry but I have plans" she told him "I'll bring you back some coffee" she promised noting he looked a little disappointed

"I'll see you later then" Gibbs reached out and squeezed her hand before turning to leave, shutting the door behind him.

"Awww I thought we were finally going to see you two kiss" Abby pouted.

Jenny rolled her eyes "Come on, it's time to go dress shopping" she told them with a smile.

"I know the perfect little place" Abby told them.

Ziva saw Jenny's face and almost wanted to laugh "Abby I don't think Jenny would want a gothic dress" the Israeli told her.

Abby understood and nodded "I'll save the place for my wedding then" she told them.

"Really Mrs McGee" Ziva teased her.

"You know, there is nothing going on with me and Timmy" Abby told both of them as she followed them out of Jenny's office.

They all then got into her town car and drove to a new bridal shop that had opened around the corner.

Half an hour later they stood in the middle of a shop with champagne and strawberry's in their hands, "So see any you like?" Abby asked Jenny, who could only see a wall of white oversized dresses.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders before putting her untouched champagne down on the coffee table, then she got up and began to look through the rails, she then pulled one out, a simple strapless, of white gown, "I think I'm gunna try this on" Jenny grinned before taking it to the changing room.

Five minutes later, Jenny walked out, she looked at herself in the floor length mirror, "What do you guys think?" she asked turning to her friends.

"It's prefect" Abby told her.

"I agree" Ziva nodded.

Jenny looked at herself again in the mirror, she couldn't help but agree too, she ran her hands down her sides and admired how it hugged her figure.

"OK, now look for bridesmaids dresses" Jenny told them with a grin.

Hours later Jenny arrived home, well it was Gibbs' home but they had mutually decided that they would live in Gibbs' house, it was more comfortable and had a basement and Jenny didn't mind, she was ready to give up the house she had grown up in but also a house that had horrible ghosts of the past that she wanted to forget.

"I'm home" She yelled putting her shopping bags down before shutting the front door behind her.

"In here" Gibbs yelled from the living room where he sat on the sofa watching TV, he smiled when he felt her arms come around his shoulders and then press a kiss to the side of his head.

"You ok?" she asked him as he reached up and put his hands on top of hers.

"I'm good" he told her with a smile "Find anything you like?" Gibbs asked her.

"Maybe" Jenny grinned at him as she sat down beside him, "but you can't see it until the wedding" she told him pressing another kiss to his cheek.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at her "So, we're getting married next month" he told her with a grin.

Jenny grinned at him "It's getting closer" she told him, "Having second thoughts?" Jenny teased him.

Gibbs shook his head "Never" he told her before pulling her in for a kiss, pushing her back onto the sofa so he was on top of her.

"Jethro" Jenny pushed him away when they both ran out of air.

"Mmm" he answered her, brushing hair out of her face, his blue eyes sparkling with emotion, how much he loved her.

"I want a baby" she told him.

Gibbs smiled at her "Then we'll start trying" Gibbs told her, the women he loved, who was going to marry, wanted to have his baby, wanted to start a proper family with him.

"It's not as simple as that" Jenny told him sitting up as Gibbs moved back to also sit back on the sofa.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"I'm a time traveller Jethro" she told him "That means our child would inherit it as well" she told him "It will take a long time" she told him "They will time travel in the womb, I'll have miscarriages" she told him.

"then we'll keep trying until it works" he told her "It will happen" he told her "If we want it to it will, if not, then we'll find another way" he promised her.

Jenny nodded "I love you so much" she leant across and kissed him

"Love you too" he told her running a hand up and down her back.

The redhead smiled at him "We might have a chance" she told him "if the baby can control when they go and leave" she told him.

"Let's hope that then" Gibbs pressed a kiss to her forehead.

TBC…

**Hope you like, sorry this chapter kind of sucked, please review, any suggestions for the wedding?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I am skipping the wedding and I'm sorry for this but I've been so stuck with this story and I had no idea what or how I would do the wedding and I'm already planning to do Jibbs weddings in two of my other stories so yeah, sorry if that annoys you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 7

Gibbs and Jenny had gotten married six months ago, it had been a small but very intimate affair, with just the team, their family in a small registry office in a quiet corner of D.C. Gibbs had then whisked his new wife away to Paris for a couple of days, where they created new memories and smudged the negative pas there away.

Unfortunately for them both the honeymoon period hadn't lasted long, before they knew it they were back to how they had been, working all day and most of the night and then eventually ending up in bed in the early hours of the morning or late at night before it all started again.

So Jenny Shepard or now Gibbs to only the few that knew, sat in her office, she looked down at her right hand and moved her wedding and engagement rings back to her left where they belonged.

She admired the diamond ring and simple gold band for a moment, loving how they both glistened in the sun light that seeped through the office window.

Sighing Jenny realised she didn't really feel married, I mean not much had changed, they'd moved into Gibbs' house but she was practically already living there anyway before, she also barely saw him, she only ever felt him slip into bed beside her at some point after she had fallen asleep.

But then not seeing her husband for a while did have it's good points, she had something to tell him, something she would have thought he would have noticed by now, but she had been hiding it pretty well.

Oh she couldn't wait to see his face when she told him or he found out, she almost laughed.

"Director Agent Gibbs is here to see you" Cynthia's voice ran over the intercom.

"Send him in Cynthia" Jenny ordered, not bother to move her rings back to the hand they had been on.

Gibbs then barged in without knocking and slammed the door behind him, locking it slowly. "What can I do for you special agent Gibbs? Jenny asked when her green eyes met his blue.

He gave his wife a small smile "Got reports for you" he said slipping folders onto her desk, both hoping that Cynthia was no longer listening or hadn't been at all so they could really talk, she didn't know that they were together let alone married.

"Anything else?" Jenny asked him with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, there might be something" Gibbs mumbled leaning forward across her desk, his lips covered hers in a soft kiss.

When they pulled apart both were smiling "When are you leaving?" he asked her.

"1800 hours at the earliest" she told him.

"I'll come with you" he told her.

"Leaving early Special agent Gibbs" she pretended to observe, but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

Gibbs let out a low chuckle "Have to get home to my wife, haven't spent much time with her lately" he told her.

"Well she sounds like a lucky women" Jenny smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm the lucky one" Gibbs assured the redhead before nodding to her "Well if that's all director" he told her.

"Just one more thing Jethro" Jenny told him.

"Yeah" Gibbs turned back to face her.

"I love you" she told him.

"Love you too" Gibbs said leaning down and stealing another kiss, before Jenny had even opened her eyes he was gone, nothing left but the door slowly shutting behind him.

Hours later after the sun had set and very slow and boring day at NCIS, Jenny and Gibbs sat huddled on the sofa.

Empty Chinese cartons and tumblers of bourbon sat on the coffee table, Gibbs sat comfy on the sofa with Jenny's legs on his lips as she sat on the other end.

Gibbs looked away from the news that they were watching to look at his wife, It still felt strange to call her that but right at the same time.

He looked at her for a moment. He really was a lucky man, she was beautiful, smart, funny and for some crazy reason loved him, he knew everything about her and accepted that she was a time traveller, he didn't know why, just something inside him, his gut? His heart? Told him too, it is part of who she is and he loves all that about her.

Also Gibbs couldn't place it but something seemed off with her, she hadn't drunk much of her bourbon when usually she could easily out drink him and she had only wanted soup not the normal noddle's she had.

He then looked at her and noticed her top was riding up, smiling he took the opportunity to see what was underneath, that's when he noticed it, her stomach was bigger, she had always been consistent with her weight so this concerned him a little "Jen" he breathed out her name

Jenny looked at him, she then followed Gibbs' gaze to her stomach, her eyes went wide, she shifted her feet off of him and sat up straight next to him, she then leant across and grabbed his hand "I…I" she stuttered, why was this so hard.

"What Jen" he asked her concerned although pretty sure of what she was going to tell him.

She took a breath drawing in all her strength "I'm pregnant" she told him then opened her eyes to see him smiling.

"Jen this is great" Gibbs pulled her close and kissed her on the lips, "I can't believe it happened on the first time, I mean you said there would be miscarriages" he told her with a smile.

"I know" Jenny grinned her green eyes a little watery.

"How far along are you?" he asked her, his hand going to her bump and caressing it lightly.

"Three months" she told him

"But…" Gibbs began, her bump being too big for her to be only three months pregnant.

"We're having triplets" she told him, now his face really had been priceless.

TBC…

**Hope you like, please review, any suggestions with names and sex's of the babies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter, thank you all so much for sticking with me with this story, it's one that I've always wanted to write but have never had the guts.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Babies.**

Seven months later…

Jenny and Jethro Gibbs couldn't believe they were parents, especially to triplets.

Gibbs couldn't believe he was not only getting a second chance with the women he loved but also a second chance to be a father, to raise three beautiful children. Jenny couldn't believe how lucky she had been, after all her mother and grandmother had been through, she'd gotten pregnant and all had been well.

"What?" Jenny asked looking over at her husband from her place in the back of the car on the passengers. They'd stopped at a red light and he'd turned to smile at her from his place in the driver's seat.

"Nothing" Gibbs shook his head before turning and looking back on to the road as the lights changed "I just think we might need a bigger car" he told her with a chuckle.

Jenny smiled too before leaning over and kissing each of her children on the forehead. Two boys and a girl, all three of them beautiful.

The boys were identical, both with their fathers brown hair and Jenny's bright green eyes, their fathers nose but their mothers ears. The only thing different between the two was one had a mole on their nose and the other didn't.

The little girl had been the last to be born and the smallest of the three, she had her mother's red hair, her mother green eyes and her mother's nose but everything else about her screamed Gibbs, even her jaw line.

It had been hard coming up with three names but they had managed it in the end, the boy with the mole on his nose was Henry Jasper, his twin was Jackson Michael and their little girl was named Lilly Clare.

"We're here" Gibbs muttered as he pulled into the drive.

He got out first and went to the passenger side taking Henry and Lilly carefully into his arms as Jenny slipped out taking Jack with her and the baby bag that had been by her feet.

Having the a free hand Jenny went to the front door first and opened it.

Gibbs felt eyes on him as he walked to the front door and they weren't his wives, turning he looked around, only to see a young looking Jenny standing by the tree in the next doors garden, it had been the Jenny that had appeared in his basement, the one that had told him to go to his world Jenny. This had been the future she had seen.

He gave her a nod and she bowed her head and broke out into a grin obviously happy with the future she had witnessed before all of a sudden she began to fade and the clothes she had been wearing dropped to the floor and she was gone.

This life Jenny turned around and saw her husband staring off in the distance "You ok?" She asked coming over to him.

"Yeah" Gibbs assured her coming out of his daze and turning to face her.

Jenny smiled at him "I love you" she told him admiring how he held Lilly and Henry with such care and love.

"Love you too" Gibbs told as he lent across their triplets to kiss her lightly on the lips.

When they pulled away Jenny couldn't stop smiling before turning around and walking into the house wanting to show Jack and his brother and sister their home.

Gibbs soon followed her, not wanting to miss anything, not miss their children growing up, first laughs, smiles, walks, words, time travel and so much more.

Both knew that time would pass before their eyes, their children would grow up, Jenny would teach them how to time travel, she would probably travel with them. Gibbs knew it would be hard to be the one left behind, hard to be the one that always stays but he still had the joy of them coming back to him and the peacefulness when they were gone.

But that wouldn't stop Jenny and Gibbs relishing the time they would have with their children even though it would fly by or would it because in the end _time is nothing_….

_The end….._


End file.
